Starlight Souls
by Kara97
Summary: Fox Mulder thinks about Samantha and the eternal soul and what her loss means to him.


Standard Disclaimer: I do not own X-files or make any profit from this story.

X-Files

Exp. Closure

Starlight Souls

Mulder** "I want to believe."**

**"They said the birds refused to sing and the thermometer fell suddenly as if ( He ) God Himself had his breath stolen away.**

**No one dared to speak aloud, as much as in sorrow. They Uncovered the bodies one by one. The eyes still dreaming of ice cream and monkey bars?**

**Of birthday cakes and no future but the afternoon? Or are the tragic young born again when the world's not looking?"**

**"I want to believe so badly in a truth beyound our own, hidden and obscured from all but the most sensitive eyes... In the endless procession of souls...**

**in what cannot and will not be destroyed."I want to believe we are unaware of God's eternal recompense and sadness."That we cannot see His Truth. That which is born still lives and cannot be buried in the cold earth.""But waits to be born again at GOd's behest... where in ancient starlight we lay in repose."**

Time and light, eternal and endless all around us. We are surrounded by it's mystery, but we are blinded to it eternal truth, distracted by the day to day banality. Only profound loss makes us stop and question our place in God's us look into his heavens at the light to ponder our physical mortality, and our souls endless immortality.

We become scared and timid before the cosmic external truths and hide ourselves in denial and scoff at God, tell ourselves we are no longer answerable to this Great God, the creator of the universe. Then we can go about our way living as we please with out thinking of the ramifications of light and the eternity of souls. It is when we are children we are closest to God our eyes fresh from his eternal bosom seeing him all around. As we age we lose our simple faith in God. It gets left behind with our toys, and on the monkey's bars and play grounds.

Either shamed out of it as childish, mocked as infantile. Sometimes outright stolen by concerned and well-meaning adults determined that childhood be put behind us forever.

Strarlight Souls however rise up into the night sky winging their way back to God, on the prayers of the saints. Shooting like falling stars falling up instead of down.

While the Christ smiles upon his returning children pleased with their journey,having fufilled the mission to be lights. Pilgrims for truth and eternity. With open arms he recieves the tragic young.

Their sojourn on the earth short many times not sweet, yet they have accomplisheda great purpose . Streaking across the world, burning up the darkness, like firecrackers lighting up the world to reveal God greatness. Causeing even the most jaded and stubborn naysayers to look up to the Light and wonder. Waking that hidden and starved child that waits inside us all to embrace the soul of God and leave the endless Night.

I have spent my life looking for the truth wanting to believe and this is the most inescapable Truth of all God is Light , the light is in us we must accept him and be quicked

to his purpose. This is the truth of Starlight Souls all light is stars, as all suns are stars so any star light dim or bright cast's a glow meant to make us look and see the face of God.

**Mulder"I want to believe in the Eternal..."**

**This is the lesson I learned of Samantha to let go of my pain, to accept her loss and let her soul travel in peace to God. Closure is the acceptance of fate. My life has been a struggle to come to terms with the trumatic and puzzling circumstance of Samanth's disappearance.**

**Many of my questions remain unanswered but I have found enough of the how and why to finally be able live in the present. Oddly enough it is the souls of these other lost little one's that comfort me. The endless procession of starlight souls traveling in time looking for a home again. Perhaps it takes billions of years to make the journey back to God. I am no longer troubled with thoughts of her pain, or suffering. **

**Her diary while she lived, paints a picture of a girl though lost and troubled, was not suffering. I know she is gone now, dead certaintly.**

**I also know that she loved me, and she remembered me and wanted to see my face one last time. I know she hoped I would find her dairy and read it and I have. She loved me just as much as I loved her and Samantha never forgot me, just like I Never forgot my baby sister.**

**Our tragic seperation never broke our love for each other. This is the second eternal truth I learned true love never dies. It was our love for each other that tortured us but it also gave us they strength to hold on to each, in our hearts. So this is the end of our tale together.**

**Now I can lay down my burden, I know I have down my duty as her older brother and sought justice for her sake. I will release what ever part of her I was keeping in this world, go. She is no longer a prisoner of my grief and pain. Indeed it was her last mission to remind me to leave the prison of my grief.**

**Our family we need them and want to keep them with us always, but we must let them go when we must it is selfish to try keep them. When they have fufilled their destiny it must be accepted.**

**So Samantha I let you go... sweet sister goodbye... thank you ... return to God and know that I am at peace and Finally FREE! **

**"I want to believe."**

**That the truth is out there waiting for us to see it... ( I have seen it for a moment, I have seen it clear and undiminished.)**

**Starlight Souls hmmmmm...**

**Do you know that by the time light reaches us it is billions and billions of years old?...**


End file.
